07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day of Retribution
The Day of Retribution is the second Drama CD. It was released on an unknown date during February 2009. It featured many of the same voice actors that reprised their roles for the anime. The second Drama CD is comprised of six tracks in total: two featuring the Church clergy, two featuring the Black Hawks, and two bonus tracks featuring the cast talk. Tracks involving Clergy Track 1 Track one features the special appearance of Mikage. Teito and Hakuren are trying to wake Frau as it is their (Frau and Teito's) turn to do the cleaning duties. Frau escapes after convincing Mikage to swap cleaning duties with him in exchange for porn. However, when Teito catches Mikage with it, he tries to teach Teito how to appreciate porn. Track 2 Track two involves Teito dragging Mikage to see Castor and Labrador because Frau had bribed him with porn and escaped from his cleaning duties. But when Castor confiscates the porn, they find a note of Frau's undying confession of love for an idol. Hakuren then barges into the room with a letter in hand, and they realize that it is the second half of Frau's note. After they were done reading, Frau enters the room frantically, stating that he had left behind something important. Mikage accidentally quotes a sentence from his confessions and Frau realizes that they have read his love note. Castor accuses him of bribery, to which Frau blurts out that he had to attend a commemoration that marks the 50th anniversary of his idol's debut. Castor then makes an offer to him: he will only return his note if Frau takes charge of next week's cleaning duties. Frau agrees and runs off to meet the idol with his love note in hand. Tracks involving the Black Hawks Track 4 Hyuuga is summoned into Ayanami's office where he is tasked with getting the confirmation date and preparations for the Chairman's Platinum Jubilee. Finding the entire event a pain, Hyuuga decides to dump the work on Konatsu by saying that it is a special request from Ayanami. Not knowing what a Platinum Jubilee is, Konatsu starts by gathering the appropriate information. Sometime later, Kuroyuri and Haruse finds a near insane Konatsu and decides to help. Konatsu explains that he is trying to come up with a speech for the Chairman's Platinum Jubilee, proudly enlightening them that it is the celebration to mark a 70th anniversary. The trio then comments about Miroku's age as neither of them believe that he is that old. However, Kuroyuri gets distracted during their discussion and later leaves with Haruse because he/she is hungry. When Kuroyuri and Haruse return, they see Konatsu still racking his brain over the speech, and he/she tries to comfort him by saying that he doesn't need to overwork himself as Miroku probably wouldn't live much longer. Konatsu mistakenly thinks that Miroku is going to die. Katsuragi finds a rather pale Konatsu whom explains that the Chairman doesn't have much time left. He is startled by the news and informs Konatsu that they need to inform everyone because Miroku's funeral is of utmost importance. Konatsu comments that the Chairman isn't dead yet but Katsuragi assures him that they are just taking precautions. Track 5 Katsuragi decides to consult Ayanami in regards to Miroku. However, upon knowing that the Chief of Staff hasn't eaten anything since the evening before, Katsuragi offers a health wine to him. Ayanami reprimands him, saying that a soldier shouldn't hide such things in his uniform. Katsuragi reveals that he had intended to give the health wine to Miroku. Ayanami then says that the preparation preceding to the Chairman's case should be completed. Katsuragi informs him that he has heard that Miroku's health is not optimistic. Ayanami asks why and Katsuragi reveals that he had heard a disturbing rumor. Ayanami questions the source of the rumor to which Katsuragi informs that he had heard it from Konatsu. Ayanami realizes that Hyuuga had dumped his work on his subordinate, and asks Katsuragi to bring him over. When Hyuuga enters the room, Ayanami sees the abnormal position of his sunglasses and realizes that he had been sleeping on the job thus punishing him. He then demands to know why Konatsu was handling the case that he had specially asked him to do. Hyuuga tries to trick Ayanami into believing that he was feeling hungry and only asked Konatsu to assist because he looked bored. Suddenly, Konatsu barges into the room and informs them that Miroku had told him he was not even seventy, and that his birthday isn't till half a year later. Ayanami is angry as he had instructed Hyuuga to get the confirmation date. Just then, Katsuragi gets updated with the latest report stating that the Chairman has received a telegram of condolence because of the rumor. Hyuuga blames Konatsu and doesn't feel any remorse because he is his begleiter and should comply to his wishes. Ayanami then points out to Hyuuga that those words can only be said by bosses who are able to remain calm and hold a level of respect for his subordinate. Hyuuga disagrees, stating that 'Aya-tan' often whips, reprimands, and does many other offensive things to him. Ayanami sends him flying out of the window with his zaiphon where he lands in the middle of a battlefield that Kuroyuri and Haruse are at. Category:Drama CD